


The Cost of Witchcraft

by tomachan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas, a local witch in the Nordic area, is placed under death because of witchcraft. Mathias tries to help, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaetta/gifts).



> This ends out sad, so please don't read if you're expecting a happy ending. This is to make one of my good friends, dorkdenmark.tumblr.com, cry her heart out because Dennor angst uvu  
> My Tumblr is TomaSyri.tumblr.com if you want to go yell at me for this, ahh.

Lukas=Norway  
Mathias=Denmark  
Tino=Finland  
Berwald=Sweden

 

Deep in the valleys of the Nordic kingdom, beautiful queens and princesses, handsome kings and princes, and valiant knights all reigned with mighty fists. These select few were held in the highest regards, and everyone was forced by law to give them praise and offerings when they walked by. Though, most of this kingdom was made of peasants, people with small fortune who could not afford to give up even the smallest helping of bread because that would be the meal for them and their family. Because of this, many of the citizens were executed in the most disgusting of ways. Hangings, guillotines, stabbings, poisonings, dismemberment, you name it.

The town witch, as they say, lived in the furthest corner from the kingdom. The house was a small cabin with ivy that wrapped its vines around the exterior until it was almost completely devoured by the plant. By no means was this a house that would be livable for anyone other than the most poverty-stricken of people.

Alone lived Lukas, a spindly man with short hair as soft golden as the sunrise and eyes as violet as sunset. His skin was as pale as the snow that laid on the grass in front of him. In his hair was clipped a small, golden Nordic cross barrette; a payment of sorts from a wealthy man who needed his help.

He sighed softly to himself, rubbing his two hands together in an attempt of warmth. Lukas looked back at his house for a moment before hearing a call.

"Lukas!"

He remembered that voice as sweet as bell chimes, and he slowly turned to his friend. Tino, a man of similar stature, was running up to him, his hands waving in the air to get his attention. As soon as he made his way to Lukas, he leaned over and panted for breath, his hands on his knees to calm himself down.

Lukas's lips turned up slightly as he leaned down to him, "What d'you need, Tino?"

Tino's hand shot up to tell him to give him a moment, and he stood up fully, stretching. He flashed him a grin as wide as the kingdom.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that, Luke! Just wonderin' if you had any medicine for this darned cough that Berwald's still goin' through!" he put his hands on his hips.

Lukas's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked grim for a moment before continuing, "It's still in his system?"

Tino pouted slightly, scratching the back of his neck and looking to the side, "Oh, ya, you'd think it'd be going down by now, wouldn't you?" He chuckled slightly. "It's probably just Ber keeping up with his work! I keep telling him an' tellin' him! More work will do him no good!"

"Doesn't he have to work to keep food on the table, Tino?" Lukas chuckled when the other gave him another frown. "Come on, now, it's cold out here. Don't want you gettin' what Berwald has, do you?"

Tino nodded quickly, following as Lukas opened the door with a loud creak and moan. They both sat by the dying fire on chairs that looked as if they were about to break apart under the weight of a kindergartener. After a moment, Lukas stood up and cracked his back with a grimace.

"So, tell me the symptoms," Lukas said, opening a cabinet and grabbing a bowl and wooden spoon.

Tino put a finger to his lips and gave out a little hum in contemplation, "Sneezing-" Lukas picked out a box of some type of herb and set it on the counter, "Coughing-" Another. "Fever-" Another. "and restlessness." Another.

Lukas filled the bowl with water and took pinches of the herbs, crushing them together with the spoon.

"So what's it this time, Luke?" Tino asked, peering from his seat at Lukas busying himself with the ingredients.

Lukas smiled at him, "Just a little cold, it seems like." He turned on the ancient stove and started stirring. "Just tell him to take this and lay off the work, and he'll be better soon enough."

Tino clapped his hands together, "Amazing! How much do I owe you this time, Lukas?"

He smiled behind him at Tino, "Nothin', nothin'! Friend discount, ya know?"

"At least let us fix these chairs," Tino pouted, moving back and forth in the chair to make it cry out in a squeak.

He chuckled, taking the concoction off of the stove and pouring it into a lone cup, "Alright, alright. Only when Ber gets better, alright?"

Tino nodded at that and left after some quick goodbyes. Lukas smiled to himself, leaning back in the chair.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard, and he fell onto the floor in a pile of wood. He groaned softly and got up, rubbing his back, muttering to himself about ' _maybe he needs to get better quicker, these darn chairs_ '. He started picking up the shards of wood and placed them one by one on the table next to it, grumbling to himself.

A soft knock on the door didn't faze him as he continued his work, "What is it now, Tino?"

The door opened with a loud creak, and Lukas looked up. A man with dirty blond hair that was spiked to the heavens and eyes that could set the ocean's blue to shame showed up to the door frame with a grin. Lukas's eyes widened, and his breath was caught in his throat at the sight of this man. He coughed lightly, looking down to get rid of his blush and grabbing the rest of the pieces.

"Yes?" Lukas inquired, thanking all the gods out there that his voice didn't crack.

The man jumped slightly at him, "O-Oh, hey, hi there. You're the town witch, right?"

He dropped the piece he was holding in surprise and angrily stood up, pointing a finger at him, "I am no witch. Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave."

The other man laughed, his voice surrounding the house, not seeming to see the anger in Lukas's eyes, "Dude, you're a riot. My friend Berwald told me to come here. You know him, right?"

"U-Uh," Lukas stammered, his finger dropping slightly, "Y-Yes. Yes, I know Berwald. Who is he to you?""

"Just my best bro in the world! Told me to come here to get some witch-y medicine stuff for the Queen," he chuckled, one hand on his hips as he leaned backwards in a laugh.

Lukas frowned softly at him, examining him closer. His attire was that of a higher up, one of a knight to be specific. The man seemed very proud of himself as he displayed his sword at his side.

He nodded in contempt, "What does she need?"

"Can I come in?"

"If you must," he glared at him, getting out another bowl and spoon before crossing his arms to look at him.

He sat down on a seat, being careful not to break it as soon as he heard the first creak. Lukas tapped his foot at him and shot him a look. The other tilted his head in confusion.

"Well?"

The other seemed to snap out of it again, "Oh, yes, yes. She needs-"

They continued like that until Lukas shoved the bag of ingredients in his hands.

"What's your name?" Lukas asked, the other's hands still over his own as they both held onto the bag.

The other smiled wide, "Name's Mathias."

Lukas repeated it and nodded, "Payment?"

"Right, uh-" he let go of the bag, making sure Lukas still held onto it as he reached inside a bag, "How much?"

"For the queen, a hundred krone."

"Seems a bit hefty, huh?" Mathias smiled, placing the money in one of Lukas's hands and taking the bag.

Lukas raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Not for my _witchcraft_."

**\--**

It had been a few months later; the queen had recovered from her illness, and the talk of the town was Lukas. Tino and Berwald continued to come over as often as Berwald's work at the furniture store allowed. He swore that if there wasn't such strict rules that they would be a couple; that is, if they already weren't just together in secret.

Mathias came over often, and Lukas warmed up to him more. He taught him what herbs to use for what illnesses, and in turn, Mathias snuck him into the castle to look at the inside. It was breathtaking. Metal surrounded by tamed plants framed it; Lukas's favourite spot was the secluded rose garden with an archway literally made of gold.

The other tried to hold Lukas's hand more than once on the account of "you totally look like a girl anyways", to which he had to get ice for his new black eye. More than once, he was allowed to put his hand on top of Lukas's when they were in the comfort of his home as they talked about what happened in the castle or what new herbs he found in the forest.

More than once, Lukas showed him actual magick. He changed spoons into forks and made himself have long, dark brown hair to show him. Mathias had been enraptured.

\--

"Come on, Luke, it's not like anyone's around," Mathias once pleaded, his hands in Lukas's as they sat together in Lukas's house.

Lukas blushed and looked to the ground, "You know it's not right, Mat."

"Just once! Just once, and I'll never ask again!" Mathias shook his hands, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy.

"Once," Lukas repeated, looking back up at him.

That was the day that they shared their first kiss. A chaste, small kiss that went by too quick.

\--

Mathias walked in the castle, love-struck by Lukas; this was a day after spending hours with him, holding each other's hands and pressing kisses to each other's lips. He looked over at Lukas, his entire body covered by a black cloak to hide himself within the castle walls.

They both headed into the rose garden as they usually did and shared another kiss. Lukas's cloak hood fell down as they continued on, smiling at each other and pressing their foreheads together. They heard a noise, and Lukas quickly pulled his hood up, exchanging quick goodbye's as he fled to his old cottage again.

A colleague of Mathias's walked up to him after, making Mathias jump.

"Mathias-"

"P-Please don't tell anyone! Please," Mathias pleaded, his hands grabbing the others in a desperate cry for forgiveness. "I don't want Lukas to be hurt."

The other stepped back with wide eyes, "Lukas? The town witch?"

Mathias smiled slightly at his name, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah. What can I say? He bewitched me."

Mathias didn't realize the other's disgust from the statement. Bewitched. This must mean that Mathias has a curse put on him. Why else would he fall in love with a witch, and a man at that?

"I won't tell," the other lied, marching off to tell the queen immediately, as Mathias sighed in relief.

\--

A loud banging on the door made Lukas chuckle and walk up to the door, smiling and saying, "Hey, Mathias, what's the....the..."

Tino was standing in front of him, panting and wheezing loudly as his face showed pure and utter shock. Lukas ushered him inside, scared for what news he may bring.

"Lukas" wheeze "you have to-" wheeze "get out of here!" the other cried out, his face full of tears as he was placed in a newly fixed chair.

Lukas's eyes furrowed slightly, "Wh-What do ya mean, Tino? What's wrong? Please breathe."

Tino sobbed into his hands, his entire body shaking violently, "They found y-you out, Luke."

"What do you mean?" Lukas knelt down, grabbing both of the man's hands. "Tino."

Lukas's face paled as he heard the news.

They found him out as a witch.

He was to be hung at sunrise.

Lukas crashed into a chair as he backed up, shaking his head. He only used remedies made of herbs around people. The only people that knew of his secret where Berwald, Tino, and Mathias. There had to be some other reason.

"You have to get out of here, Lukas," Tino whispered softly.

Lukas packed that night.

\--

It was around midnight that Lukas had fully packed up everything and was about to head out the door. As soon as his hand hit the handle of his door, it swung open in front of him, causing him to jump back.

"L-Lukas," Mathias breathed out, reaching for his hands.

Lukas backed up considerably, knuckles going white against his bags, "What."

Mathias's face went completely into a hurt expression, him sighing and running his shaking fingers through his hair, "It's too late to run away, Luke."

Lukas froze in place.

"They know where you are, a-and they have knights with championship horses lined up to follow you wherever you g-go. You can't outrun a horse, Lukas!" Mathias sobbed out; his voice cracked with Lukas's will.

Lukas ran up to him, bags crashing against the floor as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Lukas choked back a sob as he smiled lightly at Mathias.

"It's- It's okay, Mat. I'll be fine; I pr-promise, okay?" Lukas smiled at him, trying to convince Mathias of any good hope.

Mathias took Lukas's hands out from behind his neck and put them in his, fiddling with the palms to distract himself.

In the smallest voice Lukas had ever heard come from a person, Mathias whispered, "I need you to do something for me."

Lukas looked up at him questioningly, putting one of his hands on Mathias's face, the other's covering his own.

"You can change appearances, right?" Mathias's voice cracked again.

Lukas frowned at him, "Yes. What are you gettin' at, Mathias?"

Mathias backed up from him and looked at the ground, "Change my appearance."

Lukas laughed in disbelief, "You're not serious, are you? At this time, really, Mat?"

Mathias shook slightly as he looked to the side and sighed a shaky breath.

"I need you to change me into you."

Lukas backed up from him again, his eyes wide, "Mathias-"

"And you-"

Lukas shook his head back and forth in a no motion.

"-into me."

"I won't do it."

Mathias looked up at him; Lukas was backed up against his table, shaking his head in a no over and over again.

"Lukas, it's the only way-"

"No!" Lukas's voice cracked, almost sounding like a falcon's screech.

Mathias walked up to him slowly and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. Lukas's body went weak as he started crying into the kiss. Mathias put his head against Lukas's and sighed again.

"Please."

Lukas started sobbing as he fell out of Mathias's hands onto the floor, Mathias sitting next to him while wiping away his tears. The sobs shook the house in a somber way; each loud cry from his mouth was enough to break a heart into a thousand little pieces. Lukas let him hold onto him as he went limp, his entire body shaking with each sob.

It had been at least a half hour before they had both calmed down into a soft, quiet cry.

The sound of distant horse clopping against the ground made them both quickly turn to the door.

"Now, Lukas, you have to do it now," Mathias grabbed Lukas's hands and gripped tight, looking him in the eyes.

Lukas stood up on legs that shook more than a newborn deer.

He raised his hands and choked out the spell, and their appearances switched. They both quickly undressed and dressed into each other's clothes.

They exchanged a long kiss, passion surrounding them as they knew this would be the last.

"I love you," they both said at the same time, smiling sad smiles at each other as they laughed.

"Lukas, we are here for your arrest," the knight pounded at the door, opening it with a loud crash.

Mathias nodded at Lukas, unfolding from their embrace and looking at the knights with a nod.

Together the knights grabbed him and threw him into their makeshift prison on the carriage cart outside. Lukas put his hands over his mouth as he sobbed loudly into himself on the floor.

\--

Everyone was gathered around the kingdom square as the knight was reading off the reasons for his capture. Witchcraft against the Queen, witchcraft against a knight, etc. etc.

Tino was sobbing into Berwald's chest as Mathias stood up there with a sad but happy smile. Berwald didn't even look twice as he put his arms around the other to console him. If anyone tried to pull them apart, Berwald would pull their limbs apart.

Lukas ran up to the post, past Berwald and Tino.

"D-Don't do this! T-Take- Take me instead!" Lukas cried out, tripping over his own two feet as he ran to him.

Berwald appeared behind him, both hands under his arms to hold him back.

The church bells called out a melancholy crash, signalling the first of three for the count.

 _Bong_.

Lukas thrashed against him, screaming out as his voice cracked over and over in anguish, "Ple _ase_!"

"Come on, Mat. I know y' loved 'm. Y' have to let 'm go," Berwald said steadily in Lukas's ear.

 _Bong_.

Lukas looked up at Mathias, desperate pleading continuing as the knight readied his weapon.

For a split second, when they glanced into each other's eyes, they both changed into their own bodies; no one else could see this.

Mathias smiled, his somber eyes clashing with the grin, tears still flowing down his face.

Lukas's hands threw forward spell after spell at him, his mouth sobbing out words to assist.

His distress caused them all to fail.

Lukas closed his eyes shut and cried out again before looking at Mathias, his vision blurred with tears.

Mathias looked at him and mouthed a phrase for him.

_I love you._

 

**Bong.**


End file.
